


A lunch for two

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio takes his wife Suzie to the sleepy kettle cafe.Absolute tooth rotting fluff.





	A lunch for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Mercurio took his bride Suzie to one of the hottest new cafe joints in town it was called the sleepy kettle.

And he had overheard the ladies at venture tower that they had the best foods and coffee around and they even went out of their way.

To include cute little pastries with free gifts included it was nothing serious but if you liked mugs or stuffed animals or ceramic gifts.

Included with your meal then the sleepy kettle was the perfect place for you.

Suzie happily led Mercurio through the busy streets of down town L.A. to the cute little cafe designed to look like a cozy cottage.

The couple entered the small cozy cafe and were greeted by a very friendly waitress the woman took them to a open booth.

That was designed to look like a gazebo and sat them down handing them a gingerbread man shaped menu.

Which they gladly accepted from her with a smile on their faces the waitress asked them what would they like to drink to eat.

And Mercurio ordered one of those fancy pumpkin spiced coffees. 

And a breakfast croissant while suzie ordered a Earl Grey tea and French toast the waitress happily took their order and left to usher out their orders.

After she left the couple sat and talked about their day together it was a exciting day for both of them on their end.

And soon after several minutes the waitress came back with their food amd drinks and two mugs that said.

I ate at the sleepy kettle or i heart the sleepy kettle and it was so cute that Suzie couldn't help but take a picture.

 

Of her and Mercurio with said mugs and Mercurio didn't mind taking such cheesy pictures because it was with someone he loved.

Afterwards the couple ate and drank chattering on about the other aspects and events of their day as the smell.

Of freshly baked goods and coffee brightened up their day.

 

The end.


End file.
